Death to the Friendship Speeches!
by Kate Crawford
Summary: Okay the YuGiOh cast has had enough of the stupid speeches. They want them to DIE! How will they go about it? DONE! AntiTea story with a lot of OOCness.
1. The Beginning

Kate: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did Tea would die…a painful horrible death.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Death to the Friendship Speeches!  
  
It was another fine day Yugi, Joey, and Tristian walked to school in a great mood, that is until they saw Tea running to catch up with them. Then the whole day went down the drain.  
  
Joey leans over a whispers to Yugi and Tristian, " I thought we got rid of her by telling her that we where all sick." Yugi and Tristian look back and nod at him. They continue walking, a little bit faster, till Tea catches up.  
  
"Hey you guys, I thought that you where sick…did you get better?" Tea asks stupidly.   
  
"No we lied," Tristian explains to her.  
  
"But friends should never lie to each other," Tea says starting another speech, "I would never lie to you guy-" Tea's speech ends in a scream as Joey pushes her over the edge of the bridge they're conveniently walking over. Yugi looks over the side at the 30ft. drop.   
  
"Do you think she'll survive again?" he asks.  
  
"I hope not, but when we pushed her out of that plane she managed. Let's all hope that she can't swim," Tristian says hopefully.  
  
"If I have to hear another friendship speech, or see her in all pink again I'll strangle her myself," Joey tells them, "C'mon or we'll be late for school."  
  
===============================================================  
  
At School  
  
Joey, Tristian, and Yugi made it too school just in time. They where all in a good because they where almost certain that they had just killed Tea. The fact that they where now free of Tea, forever (or so they thought), put them in a good mood. Then, almost at the end of the class Tea came in dripping wet.  
  
"How did you survive?" Joey asks her in disbelief and horror.  
  
"Well I just did a cannonball into the water and the river swept me onto the shore so I didn't drown, even though I can't swim," she told them innocently. The whole class was listening and they all sighed at this point. Every single one of them had already tried to kill her, at one point or another. It never worked. The river didn't want her so it spit her out, she actually knew how to use a parachute and had one when she got kicked out of the plane, once the dog had managed to bite her once it yelped and left her alone, the list goes on and on…but the fact was she would always manage to stay alive. Some people where thinking of committing suicide just to get away from those STUPID speeches…   
  
Later at lunch Yugi, Joey, and Tristian attempted to ditch Tea but it didn't work. They all sat down and Tea started one of her hourly friendship speeches, while she was going on and on Yugi and Tristian fell asleep. Joey was thinking about how to get rid of her. He had an idea! Joey stood up and looked around finally he found Kaiba.   
  
"Yo Kaiba! I want to ask you something come here," he yelled. Kaiba looked annoyed but came over anyway.  
  
"What do you want Wheeler?" he asked.  
  
"Tea wants to know if you'll go out with her, she loves you." he told Kaiba trying to keep a straight face.   
  
"No, she's an ugly slut." Kaiba said making a face at Tea  
  
"You shouldn't treat people that way, I mean yes we aren't friends but you should have the decency to be nic-"  
  
"SHUT UP TEA!" everyone in the lunch court yells  
  
"Bu-" and as Tea started to protest Tristian put duct tape over her mouth, some girl from two tables over jumped up and started tying up Tea's hands and feet.  
  
"Finally we're doing something about this nuisance," she commented while finishing up.  
  
"I personally think we should kill her…" Bakura says walking into the cafeteria  
  
"No, that's too mean, I say we make her promise not to speak ever again." Yugi calmly says. When no one objects he continues, "I just don't know what we can do if she speaks…"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kate: Hmm…what will they do with Tea…and WHY can't she die? Well actually she CAN die…I just haven't figured out how much money I need to give the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh. 


	2. The Pain Continues

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm to young to own it in the first place.  
  
Kate: I was going to wait to work on this story but I got so many good reviews I decided to start off right away. I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible as a thanks. Also, all of you that are calling me immature guess what? I'm am! I'm still a child and an immature one at that so get over it!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How about we slap her every time she starts a friendship speech?" Joey suggests once nobody can come up with anything better. Since no one could come up with anything better they all agreed on it. Yami, who came out so Yugi didn't have to watch, untied Téa. He explained that she couldn't give them any friendship speeches, lectures, or anything of the sort or else they'd slap her.   
  
"But friends-" before Téa could finish a resounding slap was heard across the school.  
  
"What did I just tell you?" Yami asks her.  
  
"No speeches…" Téa says slowly.  
  
"Good job, now try and remember this," he tells her as the lunch bell rings. Everyone slowly starts to put away their stuff and walk to class. With the promise of no more speeches (hopefully) Yugi and company talk about the hike they planned to take this weekend. Today was Friday so they only had to wait until tomorrow. Téa came up behind them and asked if she could join them on the hike. The boys where all in such a good mood that they gave her the right meeting place and time, although later when they told Ryou, and Duke about Téa joining them they got yelled at.  
  
"Does she have to, she's okay normally but once she gets into her speeches she goes on and on and gets annoying," Duke whined.  
  
"It's okay, she promised not to give her speeches," Joey told them casually leaving out the fact that they forced her to.   
  
"Well I guess it's okay then," Ryou says a little uncertainly, "Right Duke?"  
  
Duke agrees that it's okay and the guys all continue to plan out the hike. They decided to climb up the hill, watch the sun set, and spend the night. Yugi being the kind person he is, called Téa and let her know about the change.  
  
The next day they all met at the planned location and started their hike. During the hike a rattlesnake bit Téa when she wasn't looking but slithered as quickly as possible away afterward. Téa just looked at the wound and it healed.  
  
"So THAT'S why she won't die!" Joey yelled, "She's an alien, or a witch, or something unnatural! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He quickly ran off into the trees. Everybody else just looked slightly disturbed and amused at the same time.  
  
"Well, shall we set up camp here? We can't continue due to the fact that Joey has the map," Ryou points out to them, "That clearing looks like it'll work." The group agrees and walks over to the clearing only to discover that it's near the edge of the hill that they where heading for. They all set up camp and then sat next to the edge of the cliff to watch the sun set. Yami and Bakura came out and sat alone off to the side of the cliff plotting something. Every once in a while they would look back at the gang, quickly trying to be unnoticed but everyone saw. For the time being Yami and Bakura where ignored while everyone else talked about what happened to Joey.  
  
"I personally think that we'll go home tomorrow and find out that he made it there safe," Tristian told them.  
  
"I told you guys that she has the McKormick Syndrome," Duke states knowingly.  
  
"Where DID you hear about that?" Tristian asks curiously.  
  
"Why from Kate the author who found out about it from the people who discovered it, Genji Kawaski and Hunter," Duke tells him like it's so obvious.  
  
"Well let's test the theory out…Téa! Why don't you go spy on Yami and Bakura to see what they're up to." Tristian suggests. On they way past him though, Téa tripped. It didn't help that Tristian had stuck his foot in her way. Téa swayed for a moment before she fell off the side of the hill. It was a rather steep hill so any normal person would die falling off of it. Tristian and Duke waited for a bit before Tristian declared Duke wrong about Téa and went over to actually see what Yami and Bakura where planning, but Yami and Bakura shut up as soon as Tristian came over.  
  
"Hey you guys why don't we have a party?" Tristian suggests to them.  
  
"Why?" Yami and Bakura ask in unison.  
  
"Because Téa's dead of course," he stated happily. Yami and Bakura both told him that they should wait a while before they decided that Téa was dead. They where both right. After a while Téa showed up again and Duke shot Tristian an I told you so grin.  
  
"You guys I'm going to change, my clothes are a mess," Téa tells them going into her tent which was a BRIGHT pink. Yami and Bakura exchanged evil grins and walked over to her tent and pad locked the zippers together. Bakura took out a match and set her tent on fire and threw it off the hill.  
  
"So is THAT what you guy where planning?" Tristian asks them as he looks down the hill at the flaming tent.  
  
"No that's not all," Yami tells him as he and Bakura exchange evil grins.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kate: Will Téa finally die? What ELSE is Bakura and Yami planning? All will be reveled in the next chapter. If you like this story try Let's Kill Téa by Qk which is very hilarious.   
  
I will update as soon as I get enough reviews. 


	3. Will It Work, Vote On It

Kate: I'm Back! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so I'll have to continue writing fanfics…  
  
Tristian looked over the edge of the cliff and the burning tent and saw Téa emerge from it. He waited till she made it up the hill before taking out the net and throwing it over her head. He dragged her down to the river where Yami and Bakura weave the rope through the net.  
  
"Do you think this'll work?" he asks nervously looking around for Duke  
  
"Of course not for eternity but for a while yes," Yami answers as they finish up with the rope.  
  
Just then Duke comes back dragging a few large rocks. Tristian runs over and helps him carry them the rest of the way. Once they make it to Téa they drop the rocks in the opening that Yami and Bakura left. Using the remaining rope to tie it closed they push Téa into a nearby lake (created just for the purpose). The water bubbled a few times as they watched it but then something distracted them. Joey came running, still screaming his head off. Tristian and Duke ran caught him and explained their plan.  
  
"But what if she can breathe under water?" he asks them. Yami and Bakura hit their heads, they had forgotten to find that out. Looking down at the water they found that it was still bubbling…  
  
Kate: I wonder if she dies…wait no I don't! I know if she dies or not…but you my dear reader shall wait until the next, (but not last) chapter. Review and place your vote! 


	4. The End and Thank You's

I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
I have decided not to continue this story. I'm dreadfully sorry to those of you who enjoyed my story. For those of you who would like to know why I'm not continuing I'll tell you. I realized that by writing this I was acting like people I hate. People who when they don't like something flame, act rude, make fun of, mock, pretend to kill, ect. In realizing this I've decided not to continue my story. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and\or flamed.  
  
Kotori Susayski- Thanks for the wonderful suggestions. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to use them.  
  
Amy Rose - I agree wholeheartedly with you.  
  
Genji Kawasaki- Thank you for your idea it helped me not have to come up with a name. (I'm a really lazy person)  
  
uhmm you don't know me- Thanks!  
  
Kookiez- Well I'm sorry I stopped writing.  
  
Mae Crawford- I personally think that you are the most reasonable person I've ever met. I didn't take your review badly at all you made more sense than most people do.  
  
S. A. Bonasi- I would personally like to strangle you. Don't take this seriously it's just how I feel.  
  
Oro- You actually pointed out something that no one else did. Well anyway, Kaiba might walk over to Joey. Depending on his mood of course. For instance, if he was having a really bad day he would perhaps walk over just to ridicule Joey and feel better. I think…  
  
Ayu- Thanks. I feel so special.  
  
Namiko the anime wizard- A little too obsessive aren't you?  
  
SoulDreamer- Sadly this is the last time I will update this story.  
  
Fire is fun! ^_^ - Actually, I think that her clothes are the reason most Anzu-haters call her a slut. Some are kind of skimpy…  
  
Cassie- Your review was so entertaining.   
  
Misura- I see the resemblance between her and funny bunny in my fan-fic. A light kill-Téa story…that sounds somewhat odd.   
  
king Shnoogums...joke- Ryou showed up eventually.  
  
YOU-DONT-KNOW-ME - Yet another 'you don't know me' c'mon people *try* to be original… Anyway, you do make sense and I knew these things I just choose to ignore them…  
  
Icy- Nope, no more chapters but, it's not because of FWL. (Flamers Without a Life as most are) It's because I suddenly grew up…slightly.  
  
neko- Thanks.   
  
Sabrina5- Another entertaining review. Thanks.  
  
Kaiba-Girl - Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Lady Of Genesis- Sorry I didn't end up killing her…I was going to have like a separate little chapter where she gets burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Hunt too.  
  
Kotori Susayski- Thanks for the review. I really wanted to kill Téa for a while.  
  
Eviljinxypoo- Thanks for the review.  
  
Silver76- Are you some kind of idiot? The focus on friendship is only in the American version. Anyway, I hope you and your bitchy mouth get or got (although most adults are mature and don't act like you) beat up in school.  
  
Ash The Wanderer- When Yu-Gi-Oh gets old…or never.  
  
Ayu- It WAS kind of like a messed up horror movie.  
  
TheElfChaser- Thanks for your review and the past/present tense thing is kind of confusing isn't it?  
  
BLah Blah Blah- In answer to you question I wrote this because I was getting frustrated that Téa's speeches take up about five minutes on what is actually about a 15-20 minute show. (Time the commercials and take that away from 30...you'll see what I mean) This just helped me get my anger out.   
  
stargirl3000- Yes, spelling is so annoying. I'm thankful for auto-correct and spell check.  
  
Evilstrawberry- Yes, it seems that the people who write the dub just WANT to bore us to death. Anyway, ignore silver he/she obviously has never seen the original because there isn't any 'friendship speeches' there.  
  
Puppyfriendship- Thanks for your review!  
  
Ann Marie- Silver read her review she said what I wanted to. Thanks Ann Marie.  
  
ElementalZoidFighter- Sorry I'm not continuing.  
  
nix- Last update, sorry.   
  
Dancer-Anzu- I believe that you are a bit of a liar you wouldn't be flaming my story if you rarely flame. Mine is nowhere near as bad as others. I also am not brainless, I have never gotten lower than a 90 on any state test. Yes, I'm strange but if anyone ever told me that I was jealous of Téa I would beat them up. *Sweetly* Please go to hell and rot.  
  
In the end of my story Téa manages to get out of the lake, much to everyone's shock. She lost her voice however, and never spoke again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
